Happy Birthday
by AHeartFullOfFeels
Summary: It's your birthday, and a certain poet would like to spend it with you. A JehanxReader fic (basically put yourself in it) It's mostly just Jehan, but Courfeyrac, Joly, Bossuet/Legles, and Combeferre all appear as well. This was written for my best friend, who is in love with Jehan so... yeah. Hope you like it!


The sun shone gently through the window as a poet is writing in the early morning, his lover sleeping beside him, cuddled against him under the blankets.  
He looked at her lovingly as she began to stir.

You wake up to a pair of big blue eyes staring at you with a smile. You smile back as you get up and stretch. You feel something in your hair. You reach up and pull out... a rose? It was beautiful, a dark red with a very green stem, the thorns gone to reveal softness. You look at your hair and realize it has been braided, flowers wound into them. You look back over at the poet, who was smiling.  
"Jehan." You say in an accusing tone.  
"I couldn't resist." He replied innocently, making your heart melt.  
He reached and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Happy birthday!"  
"I hope that wasn't all of my present." You pouted.  
"Quite the contrary! I have something planned– an all day thing!" He said excitedly, dragging you out of bed.  
"Quick! Get her in the car!" A familiar voice shouted from the driver's side of a car.  
Jehan got you in the car while you wondered what the hell was going on. Courfeyrac looked in the rearview mirror at you, "Happy Birthday! We are kidnapping you to your surprise!"

**Oh.**  
**Fucking.**  
**Shit.**

You eventually fall asleep again during the car ride. When you wake up, Jehan is holding his hand out to you, blocking your view of the destination. You take his hand and climb out of the car. Courfeyrac pulls out and leaves while you take in the scenery. It's a field, slightly slanted downward. There are wild flowers of every seeming kind, daisies and tulips and even a rose bush. There were waterlillies in a clear pond a few meters away. The sun was rising into a multi-colored sky, barely any clouds at all. You stared in awe. It seemed like it was the perfect paradise. You look over at Jehan and confirm that it is.  
"Oh Jehan, it's BEAUTIFUL."  
"I'm glad you like it. We are spending the WHOLE day here! And you needn't worry about a thing."  
You realize he's holding a basket. He sets it down and spreads a big blanket out on the ground, then starts pulling food out. A variety of fruits and bacon immediately catch your eye.  
As you eat breakfast with the young poet, you feel a warm tingle run through your body, feeling like you could dance through the sky with ease.

The sun was full in the sky, shining through the leaves of the huge tree you sat underneath. Spouting bits of poetry at each other, singing love songs, and talking about plays and music had taken its toll on you. This realization came in the form of your stomach growling. Jehan giggled as he heard it, looking at the watch he wore. He looked over at the sound of two boys running up.  
One of them tripped and rolled straight into the pond. He reemerged from the water with a frog sitting on his bare head. The other sighed, handing the new picnic basket he held to Jehan.  
"Bossuet, you'll catch a cold! And where that frog has been," Joly shuddered.  
"I'll be fine, Joly. I won't get you siiiiiii-" Bossuet was cut off as he tripped again and fell face-first back into the water.  
"Crap. My phone is in my pocket," he said as he reemerged again, holding an iPhone that had water dripping out of the completely shattered screen.  
He trudged out, his clothes dripping. Joly held out his hand to help him out, careful to not fall in himself. Once Bossuet was out of danger of going back in, Joly said: "Have fun with the rest of your date. Happy birthday!" As he lead Bossuet away.  
"That was interesting." You say, laughing.  
"That's Bossuet's luck summed up." Jehan said with a grin.  
On that note, you and Jehan eat the lunch prepared for you.

After you played the day away and had eaten the dinner that Combeferre had brought, you watched the sun sink down into a darkening sky, cuddled against Jehan with his arms wrapped around you. His hand was intertwined with yours as he looked down at you with gentle and loving eyes, a small smile on his face.  
"The moonlight falls upon your hair like an ocean of dark flame, your skin like an inverted night sky, each freckle a dark star residing in the pale night. Your eyes sparkle, and I can see the moon in them, I can see the whole sky in your eyes. My whole world, whole galaxies are reflected in your beautiful eyes..."  
Jehan spoke with a soft loving passion, but it grew shy again after he ended.  
"Can I... would it be alright if I... well..."  
He gave up trying to ask, and just leaned into you until his nose was touching yours. You feel your heart beat faster than it ever has before, a blush creeping its way onto your face. As his lips meet yours slowly, you feel as if you could, and possibly would, die right then and there and be completely fine with it. You close your eyes, the softness of his lips the only thing in the world in this perfect moment. It could have been mere seconds, or it could have been centuries that you stayed like that. He breaks away slowly, and you open your eyes again to meet his blue gaze, feeling his forehead pressed against yours.  
"I love you." He said, leaving you paralyzed to the spot.  
It was the rest of the night that you stayed like that, hardly moving a muscle, until you fell asleep in each other's embrace.

It was an hour after you were supposed to return to the Musian.  
After a while, the boys began to worry, so they went out to the place you and Jehan were at, supplied with pillows and blankets and other things of the sort after Combeferre suggested that you had lost track of time or fell asleep.  
When they arrived, they found you cuddled against Jehan, arms wrapped around his waist, while he held you in his arms, his head in your hair, both fast asleep. Even Bahorel had to go "aww!"  
Combeferre wrapped blankets around the two of you, and laid the pillows and other things beside you. He then stopped all of the picture taking and made all of the boys leave the two of you alone.

He looked back one last time at the sleeping couple, smiled, and drove off with the rest.


End file.
